My Selfish Desire
by KurogiW
Summary: Akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Male! Umi X Kotori. #END
1. Chapter 1

My Selfish Desire

Love Live! School Idol Project

WARNING : AU! OOC! Typo(s)! ANEH!

 **Mohon maaf bila ada keasamaan cerita**

Love Live is not mine!

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu, Sonoda- _kun_! Jadilah pacarku!" Ucap seorang gadis tersebut lantang.

" _E-Etto…_ "

"Ayatsuji! Ayatsuji Haruka!" Gadis itu menyebut namanya.

"Emm… Terima kasih Ayatsuji- _san_. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada seseorang yang aku suka." Jelas laki-laki bersurai biru gelap tersebut.

"Be-Begitu ya…." Gadis tersebut kecewa. "Jika boleh tau siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bilang… Sekali lagi, maaf." Umito membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, maaf sudah menyita waktumu, Sonoda- _kun_. Sampai jumpa!" Gadis itu berlalu.

Umito hanya melihat gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Setelahnya, ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk kembali pulang.

Entah sudah berapa banyak gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaan terhadapnya. Dan Umito selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Namun, itu memang benar. Umito sudah memiliki orang yang dia suka, Bahkan sejak kecil dia sudah menyukai orang tersebut. Orang yang disukainya tidak lain adalah teman masa kecilnya. Yaitu, Minami Kotori.

Umito berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dilihatnya seorang gadis sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Umito menghampiri gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Kotori.

"Sudah selesai? Jadi, kamu terima?" Tanya Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah, dan dia aku tolak." Jawab Umito sambil berlalu.

Kotori menyusul dan berjalan disamping Umito. "Lagi? Kenapa gak kamu terima coba?" Kotori keheranan.

"Sudah kubilang, sudah ada gadis yang aku sukai!" Jelas Umito.

"Bukannya kamu bilang gadis yang kamu sukai itu juga sudah punya orang yang disukai? Kenapa kamu gak _move on_ aja, gitu?"

"Aku gak bisa." Ucap Umito pelan.

"Heh? Kenapa? Apakah dia segitu berharganya?" Kotori bertanya kembali.

"Yang lebih penting lagi." Potong Umito. "Kapan kamu mau nembak si Kousaka- _san_ itu?"

Kotori menjadi salah tingkah mendengar marga tersebut. "Kalau itu... Aku belum siap." Jawab Kotori malu-malu.

Umito menghela nafas. "Kalo begitu terus nanti dia bakal direbut oleh orang lain. Kamu ngerti gak, sih?"

"Iya iya, Umito- _kun_. Aku akan berusaha lagi." Jawab Kotori sambil nyengir.

Umito hanya menghela nafas berat. Dan mereka pun pulang di sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

* * *

Di sekolah, Di saat jam pembelajaran. Kotori hanya memperhatikan sosok Kousaka Kakeru, laki-laki pujaannya itu.

"Hmm… Baiklah, Minami baca bagian selanjutnya!" Perintah Yamada- _sensei_.

Kotori tidak mendengarkan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Yamada- _sensei_. Lantaran, dia sedang sibuk memandangi Kakeru.

Semua mata murid tertuju kepada Kotori.

"Minami!" Seru Yamada- _sensei_ sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Kotori kaget lalu berdiri. "Ya? Ada apa _sensei_?"

"'Ada apa?' katamu?" Ucap Yamada- _sensei_ geram. "Sudahlah, jangan kebanyakan ngelamun! Simak pembelajaran dengan baik!."

"B-Baik _sensei._ " Kotori kembali duduk dengan perasaan malu.

Kakeru melihat ke arah Kotori, dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Setelah saling pandang dalam waktu yang singkat, Kakeru tersenyum kepada Kotori. Hal tersebut membuat Kotori terpana dan tentu saja wajahnya merah saat ini. Kotori hanya menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajahnya.

Sementara Umito, dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Melihat gadis yang disukainya memperhatikan laki-laki lain, setiap hari Umito harus menahan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Tapi, Umito tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Toh, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Karena hal tersebut Umito hanya memilih untuk diam.

* * *

Jam istirahat seperti biasa Umito dan Kotori makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Kau tau, Umito- _kun_. Disaat aku dimarahi Yamada- _sensei_ tadi, Aku dan Kousaka- _kun_ saling pandang, lhoo." Ucap Kotori girang.

"Terus? Ada dengan itu?"

"D-Dia tersenyum padaku. Dan senyumannya manis sekali!" Jawab Kotori sambil memegang kedua pipinya. "Ahh…. Aku ingin melihat senyuman itu lagi~" Harap gadis bersurai abu-abu tersebut sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Oh, Bagus dong kalo begitu. Berarti kamu punya kesempatan." Jelas Umito. "Kalau udah begini, ajak pulang bareng aja dia!" Saran Umito sambil meminum Jusnya.

"Eeeh? Itu terlalu mendadak tau!" Seru gadis burung tersebut malu-malu.

"Kamu ini ya, ngajak pulang bareng aja gak bisa apalagi mau nembak." Ucap Umito sambil berdiri. "Oh iya, hari ini aku ada kegiatan di klub _Kyuudo_. Jadi, hari ini kamu pulang sendiri, oke?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas!" Ajak Kotori.

"Mm-Hmm." Umito menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Pada saat waktu pulang cuaca yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan. Dan Kotori masih berada di sekolah.

"Kenapa harus hujan, sih? Mana gak bawa payung lagi." Keluh Kotori.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menghampiri Kotori.

"Minami - _san_ , gak bawa payung?" Tanya Kakeru.

Kotori kaget karena laki-laki yang disukainya tiba-tiba mengajak bicara. "K-K-K-Kousaka- _kun_?! Emm… I-Iya." Jawab Kotori dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kakeru heran dengan tingkah Kotori. "Kenapa, Minami- _san_? Wajahmu merah. Kamu demam?" Kakeru menyentuh kening Kotori.

Kotori kaget bukan main. Dengan reflek dia sedikit menjauh dari Kakeru.

"M-Maaf, tiba-tiba menyentuhmu." Ucap Kakeru.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa." 'Ya ampun dia mengkhawatirkanku?' Batin Kotori.

Kakeru membuka payungnya. "Mau aku antar?" Tawar Kakeru.

"T-Tidak usah! Takut merepotkan." Seru Kotori.

"Sama sekali gak ngerepotin, kok. Lagian, rumah kita searah, kan?" Jelas Kakeru sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman tersebut sukses membuat Kotori kesengsem. "B-Baiklah." Terima Kotori sambil mendekat kepada Kakeru.

Umito tiba-tiba datang

"Koto—" Belum sempat selesai berbicara dia sudah melihat Kotori dan Kakeru berdiri berdampingan.

Kotori menoleh. "Umito- _kun?_ Ada apa?"

Umito menyembunyikan payung yang dibawanya kebelakang badannya. "T-Tidak ada apa-apa." Umito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu mau pulang bersama dengannya?"

" _Unn_..." Kotori mengangguk.

"Begitu, ya? Kousaka pastikan kau mengantarnya, ya?" Pinta Umito.

"Tentu!" Jawab Kakeru.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Hati-hati!" Umito bergegas kembali dengan perasaannya yang sedikit kecewa.

* * *

Di bawah hujan yang lumayan deras. Kotori dan Kakeru berjalan bersama dengan 1 payung yang melindungi mereka. Payung itu terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus berdempetan. Dan situasi tersebut merupakan momen paling berharga bagi Kotori. Karena dia bisa pulang bersama bahkan berbagi payung dengan laki-laki pujannya itu.

"Minami- _san_? Kamu dan Sonoda- _kun_ itu pacaran?" Tanya Kakeru memulai percakapan.

"Bukan, bukan!" Bantah Kotori.

"Eh? Tapi kalian kelihatan akrab. Kalian berangkat bersama, makan bersama dan juga pulang bersama." Kata Kakeru.

"Kami akrab karena kami itu sudah berteman sejak kecil." Jelas Kotori.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Maaf maaf aku salah sangka." Kakeru tertawa kecil.

"K-Kousaka- _kun_ sendiri apa gak akan ada yang marah karena pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kotori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"M-Maksudku, apa gak apa-apa kamu pulang bersamaku? Apa pacarmu gak marah?" Jelas Kotori dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Kakeru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kotori. "Hahaha… Minami- _san_ , mana mungkin aku memiliki pacar. Kau tau, aku ini bodoh, ceroboh, tidak bisa di andalkan. Aku tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun." Jelas Kakeru.

"Tidak!" Bantah Kotori. "Kousaka- _san_ itu baik dan terlebih kamu itu tampan." Jelas Kotori dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

Kakeru kaget mendengar ucapan Kotori. "Eh? Terima kasih, Minami- _san_." Ucap Kakeru dengan wajah yang sedikit merah.

'Ya ampun apa coba yang kukatan barusan, itu memalukan." Batin Kotori.

Mereka berdua berjalan dan membicarakan banyak hal. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Kotori.

"Kousaka- _kun_ mau mampir dulu sebentar?" Tawar Kotori.

"Tidak usah. Hari ini aku dapat giliran jaga di toko di rumah." Kata Kakeru.

"Begitu, ya? Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, ya." Kotori tersenyum.

" _Unn_ … sama-sama." Jawab Kakeru tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Kakeru pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Kotori sambil melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di kediaman Sonoda. Umito hanya berbaring di dalam kamarnya sambil melihat dua lembar tiket masuk ke taman bermain. Tak lama kedua orang tua Umito masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Umito bangkit dari tidurnya. "Ayah? Ibu? Ada apa?" Tanya Umito.

"Minggu ini kita akan pindah rumah, Umito." Jawab ayah Umito.

"Eh? Kenapa mendadak begini?" Umito keheranan.

"Ini perintah dari nenekmu. Kita akan tinggal di rumah keluarga kita yang berada di Aomori. Semua keluarga Sonoda mulai sekarang akan tinggal di sana."

"Tapi, Ayah, tidak bisakah kita pindah saat aku sudah lulus?" Pinta Umito.

"Tidak bisa, nak. Ayah sudah berbicara pada nenekmu, tapi beliau bilang ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama anak-anak dan cucu-cunya." Jelas ayah Umito.

Merasa tidak bisa melawan perintah keluarganya Umito pun menurut. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, siapkan segera barang-barangmu!" Perintah Ayahnya.

"Umito, jangan lupa untuk bilang pada teman-temanmu terutama pada Kotori- _chan_." Kata Ibunya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Umito.

Kedua orang tua Umito pun beranjak keluar dari kamar Umito. Umito mendadak lemas dan membaringkan badannya di kasur

'Hanya tinggal 2 hari lagi, ya?' Batin Umito.

* * *

Seperti biasa pada saat istirahat Umito dan Kotori makan bersama di atap sekolah.

"Hey, Umito- _kun_? Kuperhatikan dari pagi kamu melamun terus, ada apa? Kamu sakit? Tanya Kotori sambil memegang kening Umito.

Umito kaget. "A-Aku sehat! Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, kenapa kamu gak mengkhawatirkan Kousaka- _san_ saja? Kudengar ada gadis kelas sebelah yang akan menembaknya dalam waktu dekat." Umito memprovokasi.

Seketika Kotori bangkit karena shock. "Eeeeehhhh? Yang benar? Siapa dia? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kotori bingung serta panic.

"'Yang harus kamu lakukan?' Ya tembak, lah." Saran Umito.

"Hatiku belum siap tau!" Seru Kotori.

"Daripada dia direbut orang lain."

"T-Tapi, kan…"

"Udahlah…" Umito merogok saku _blazer_ nya. "Nih, aku punya 2 tiket ke taman bermain di hari minggu. Lebih baik kamu ajak dia terus tembak dia di sana!" Perintah Umito.

"Umito- _kun_ , kamu dapat tiket itu darimana?" Tanya Kotori.

"Itu gak penting tau. Yang lebih penting lagi kamu harus ajak dia terus tembak dia!" Perintah Umito.

"I-Iya, sih. T-Tapi-"

"Kotori…." Umito menatap Kotori tajam.

"B-Baiklah. Aku aka mengajaknya dan mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya." Kotori menyerah.

"Bagus! Berjuanglah aku akan mendukungmu." Umito tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo kembali ke kelas dan ajak Kousaka untuk hari minggu."

" _Unn…_ "

* * *

Ketika Umito dan Kotori sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Tiba-tiba mereka dihentikan oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Sonoda! Tunggu!" Teriak seorang gadis sedang berlari menghampiri Umito dan Kotori.

Umito dan Kotori pun berhenti dan meoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang lumayan tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Dia adalah sang ketua OSIS yaitu, Ayase Eri.

"Ano… Ayase- _senpai_? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Umito.

Eri mengatur nafasnya, kemudian dia mulai berbicara. "Dengar, Sonoda!" Eri menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" Ujar Eri dengan lantang tanpa ada keraguan dalam matanya.

Umito tentu saja kaget. Siapa sangka dia akan ditembak oleh ketua OSIS. Dan berhubug mereka sedang berada di koridor sekolah dan pada saat jam istirahat, suasana di sana mendadak ramai, Umito dan Eri pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Heyy, Ayase- _san_ nembak Sonoda- _kun_ , tuh." Ujar seorang gadis.

"Wah, wah. Mereka bakal jadi pasangan hebat."

"Kau benar, Ayase- _san_ itu pintar dan cantik dan juga Sonoda - _kun_ juga pintar dan tampan. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna!."

"Wow, kau hebat, Umito- _kun_." Bisik Kotori kagum.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" Eri mendesak.

"Umm… Terima kasih. Tapi, maaf aku tidak bisa." Jawab Umito.

Suasa menjadi heboh karena Umito baru saja menolak Eri sang idola sekolah yang dikagum-kagumi oleh siswa-siswi SMA Otonokizaka.

Eri kaget bukan main. "Be-Begitu, ya? Jadi kamu memang benar berpacaran dengan Minami- _san_." Eri berbicara pelan.

"Eh? T-Tidak kami tidak pacaran! Aku hanya teman kecil Umito- _kun_." Jelas Kotori.

Umito hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan Kotori tersebut.

"Eh? Begitukah? Jadi bisa kamu berikan alasan kenapa kamu menolakku, Sonoda?" Eri meminta penjelasan.

"S-Sudah ada orang aku suka." Jelas Umito. "Jadi maaf, Ayase- _senpai_. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Umito membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku agar tidak menyesal di kemudian hari. Terima kasih, Sonoda. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Eri pun kemudian berlalu.

Dan siswa-siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut pun membubarkan diri.

Umito pun kembali berjalan.

"Umito- _kun_! Kamu ini kenapa malah nolak Ayase- _senpai_?" Kotori heran bukan main.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku suka!" Ucap Umito dengan suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Tapi, gadis yang kamu sukai itu kan sudah memiliki orang yang disukai! Kenapa kamu masih bertahan dengan perasaanmu itu?!" Kotori sedikit membentak.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Umito. "Mengubah perasaan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan! Perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipermainkan!" Umito membentak Kotori.

Kotori kaget karena baru kali ini dia melihat Umito marah. "M-Maaf, Umito- _kun._ " Ucap Kotori pelan.

Umito memegangi kepalanya. "M-Maaf, Kotori. Aku malah jadi membentakmu. Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku telah berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Ucap Kotori.

"Lupakan itu. Lebih baik sekarang kamu temui Kousaka!" Perintah Umito.

"Tapi, kamu-"

"Sudah jangan pikirkan aku! Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar, kamu duluan saja!" Jelas Umito.

"B-Baiklah." Kotori pun pergi ke kelasnya.

Sedangkan Umito kembali ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

Kotori celingukan di kelas mencari laki-laki bermarga Kousaka. Setelah menemukannya, segera dia menghampirinya.

"Kousaka- _kun_ , bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Kotori.

"Baiklah"

Kotori mengajak Kakeru ke bawah tangga.

"Umm… Kousaka- _kun_ , hari minggu kamu gak ada jadwal, 'kan?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" Kakeru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kotori mengeluarkan tiket taman bermain. "Aku ingin pergi bersamamu hari minggu." Kotori menyodorkan satu tiketnya kepada Kakeru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hari minggu jam 10 aku akan menunggumu di depan taman bermain, ya?" Kakeru mengambil tiket tersebut.

"Benarkah?" Mata Kotori berbinar-binar.

" _Unn_ … Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari minggu nanti." Kakeru pun kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

Malam minggu, malam sebelum hari kencan Kotori dan pindahan Umito. Kotori sangat bahagia sampai-sampai kamarnya berantakan oleh baju-bajunya yang berserakan. Kelihatannya dia bingung akan memakai baju yang mana pada saat kencan besok. Sementara Umito, dia hanya termenung dalam duduknya sambil melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Umito pun pergi menuju meja belajarnya dan menulis sebuah surat untuk Kotori.

* * *

Hari minggu pukul 10 di depan gerbang taman bermain.

Kotori berlari menghampiri Kakeru. "Maaf, nunggu lama ya?" Kotori terengah-engah.

"Aku juga baru sampai. Kalau begitu ayo masuk!" Ajak Kakeru.

"Baik!"

Mereka berdua pun memasuki taman bermain.

* * *

Sementara di kediaman Sonoda.

"Ayah, aku akan pergi dulu sebentar."

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ayahnya. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat."

"30 menit saja. Aku akan segera kembali." Mohon Umito.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama."

"Siap, dimengerti!"

Umito pun pergi menuju ke kediaman Minami. Sesampainya di sana.

"Umito- _kun_ … bukannya kamu pindahan hari ini?" Tanya ibu Kotori.

"Iya, tante. Karena itu aku ingin mengambil buku yang di pinjam Kotori."

"Oh, begitu ya? Masuk saja. Tante sedang memasak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi."

Umito pun memasuki kamar Kotori. Tentang untuk mengambil buku itu bohong. Umito hanya ingin menaruh surat yang dibuat semalam. Setelah menaruh surat itu di meja belajar Kotori dia bergegas keluar kamar dan menemui ibu Kotori untuk pamitan.

"Tante, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pamit."

"Oh, iya. Hati-hati di jalan, nak! Salam untuk keluarga-mu!"

"Baik, tante." Umito bergegas kembali ke kediamannya untuk segera pergi ke Aomori.

* * *

Kotori dan Kakeru bersenang-senang bersama di taman bermain. Mereka menaiki _Roller Coaster,_ memasuki rumah hantu, dan lain-lain. Mereka tampak senang senyuman tak luput dari wajah mereka berdua.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap dan menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sebelum mengakhiri kencan hari ini Kotori mengajak Kakeru untuk menaiki _bianglala_. Maksud Kotori mengajak Kakeru menaiki _bianglala_ ialah, untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba _bianglala_ tersebut berhenti tepat saat Kotori dan Kakeru berada di paling atas. Kakeru takjub melihat pemandangan sekitar. Sementara Kotori dia sedang mempersiapkan diri.

"Ano… Kousaka- _san_?" Kotori memulai pembicaraan yang cukup serius.

"Hmm… Ada Apa?" Respon Kakeru sambil terus melihat pemandangan.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Eh?" Kakeru kaget sambil menoleh kearah Kotori.

"Aku menyukaimu! Jadilah pacarku!." Kotori memperjelas.

 _Bianglala_ tersebut kembali berjalan setelah Kotori mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut.

"Maaf… Minami- _san_ , aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu." Jawab Kakeru.

Kotori kaget. "Kenapa? Kamu punya orang yang disuka? Atau ada yang kurang denganku?" Tanya Kotori bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya memang tidak memiliki perasaan special padamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih." Jelas Kotori.

Penjelasan Kotori hanya membuat hati Kotori semakin sakit dan Kotori hanya bisa menangis.

Kakeru kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Kotori. "Maaf, ya." Kakeru meminta maaf. 'Jangan bilang kalau dia tidak menyadari perasaan Sonoda- _kun_ padanya.' Batin Kakeru.

" _Unn_ … tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kotori sesenggukan sambil menyeka air matanya.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari _bianglala_ tersebut dan bermaksud untuk mengakhiri kencan yang berakhir buruk bagi Kotori.

Kakeru mengantar Kotori pulang. Selagi di perjalanan tatapan Kotori kosong dia hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata apapun.

Sesampainya di kediaman Minami.

"Terima kasih, Kousaka - _kun_." Kata Kotori pelan.

"Sama-sama. Sekali lagi maaf Kotori." Sekali lagi Kakeru meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Sampai jumpa!" Kakeru pun berlau.

Kotori masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Oh, selamat datang, sayang. Sudah makan?" Tanya ibu Kotori yang sedang menonton televisi.

" _Unn_ … Aku pulang. Sudah, Ma." Jawab Kotori.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah."

"Baik."

Kotori masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting badannya ke kasur. Dia pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengampil ponselnya. Dia bermaksud untuk menghubungi Umito. Namun, nomor Umito tidak aktif.

Kotori pun berdiri dengan lemas untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah dia berdiri, dia melihat sebuah surat di meja belajarnya. Ia pun mengambil surat tersebut.

'Untuk Kotori Dari Umito.' Begitulah tulisannya.

Kotori membaca surat itu.

'Hai, Kotori. Kalau kamu udah baca surat ini mungkin kamu sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kousaka dan aku juga sudah berada di Aomori. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu. Sebenarnya, hari ini keluarga Sonoda akan pindah ke Aomori. Tempat Ibu dari Ayahku tinggal. Karena aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatimu yang sedang bergembira karena ingin mengungkapkan perasaan pada Kakeru. Kotori, kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Karena, kamu sudah memiliki Kousaka, dan kamu mungkin tidak membutuhkanku. Tapi , izinkan aku mengatakannya. Mungkin kamu akan memanggilku pengecut karena mengatakannya pada surat ini. Tapi, aku tidal peduli akan hal itu. Kotori, sebenarnya orang yang aku sukai itu adalah kamu. Bahkan, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita masuk SMP atau bahkan sebelum itu. Sebenarnya, aku berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu pada saat penerimaan SMA. Namun, kamu bilang kalau kamu menyukai Kousaka Kakeru. Karena hal tersebut aku menahan perasaanku ini. Biarkanlah aku yang menyimpan perasaan sepihak ini. Karena melihatmu bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku mempunyai keinginan. Yaitu, kuharap aku bisa bersamamu untuk selamanya. Berpacaran, lulus SMA bersama, masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi yang sama, bahkan menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia bersamamu. Namun, itu hanya keinginan egoisku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu padamu. Maaf Kotori-'

Belum sempat membaca habis pesan tersebut Kotori menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia pergi keluar dan segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Mama!" Teriak Kotori dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Ada apa, sayang?" Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya ibunya lalu memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Mama tau kalau keluarga Umito - _kun_ akan pindah?" Tanya Kotori.

"Iya, mama tau." Jawab Ibunya.

"Kenapa mama tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Eh? Kamu tidak tau? Mama pikir kamu sudah diberitahu oleh Umito- _kun_."

Kotori pergi berlari menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Sayang, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya ibunya.

Kotori memakai kembali sepatunya. "Aku akan memastikannya!"

Kotori pergi berlari menuju kediaman Sonoda. Sesampainya di sana dia melihat papan nama pada depan rumah bergaya Tradisional Jepang tersebut. Di sana masih terdapat tulisan 'Sonoda'. Kotori memencet bel beberapa kali namun tidak ada respon. Namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita berusia sekitaran 30 tahun keluar dari rumah di tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Tanya Ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Umito- _kun_ nya Ada?" Tanya Kotori.

"Oh, den Umito bersama ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggalkan rumah ini tadi pagi. Mereka tinggal di Aomori bersama nyonya besar." Jelas ibu-ibu tersebut.

"Kapan dia akan kembali?" Kotori kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan kembali untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Karena, nyonya besar bilang mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tuanya bersama anak-anak serta cucu-cucunya."

"Begitu, ya? Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Pamit Kotori.

"Iya, sama-sama, non." Ibu-Ibu itu pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Kotori yang mendapat penjelasan dari ibu-ibu tadi hanya bisa berjalan sempoyongan.

Dia berhenti dipersimpangan jalan. Kemudian, dia kembali membaca surat dari Umito- _kun_.

'Maaf, Kotori. Tapi, yang jelas apapun yang terjadi dan siapapun yang kamu sukai. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu dan mencintaimu! Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Semoga kamu bahagia bersama Kousaka. Temanmu, Sonoda Umito.'

"Umito- _kun_ …." Ucap Kotori lirih sambil menangis tanpa suara.

~fin~

* * *

Akhirnya... Selesai juga ff ke-2 ane. Maaf kalo kepanjangan. diharapkan ff ini menghibur para pembaca sekalian

Mohon di maafkan bila ada Typo yang bertebaran dan maaf bila tulisan masih berantakan. *Masih belajar.

Xenotopia7


	2. Chapter 2

My Selfish Desire [SEQUEL]

Love Live! School Idol Project

Pair : Male! Umi x Kotori

WARNING : AU! OOC! FUTURE! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

* * *

8 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Umito pergi ke Aomori dan dia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat kepada Kotori, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus gadis yang dicintainya. Pada saat itu Kotori merasa kehilangan dan pada saat itu juga perasaan Kotori terhadap Umito tumbuh, hingga sekarang.

Kotori sekarang sudah menjadi seorang desainer kostum. Hal itu membuatnya sangat bahagia, karena menjadi seorang desainer kostum merupakan cita-citanya. Bukan hanya itu yang menyebabkan Kotori bahagia sekarang. Besok, pernikahannya dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya yaitu Sonoda Umito akan segera dilaksanakan.

* * *

"Oi…. Sonoda- _san_!" Teriak seorang wanita berambut _twintail_.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menghampiri sumber suara tersebut.

"Hey, Hey, nama margaku masih Minami, tau!" Ucap gadis berambut abu-abu tersebut sambil duduk.

"Yah, enggak apa-apa, 'kan? Bentar lagi juga bakal ganti." Nico nyengir.

"Iya, deh, Nishikino Nico- _san_." Balas Kotori ketus. "Kemana suami tercintamu itu, Nico- _chan_?" Tanya Kotori.

"Emm, si sayang lagi banyak urusan di rumah sakit, jadi dia gak bisa ikut." Nico nyengir, lagi.

"'si sayang'? Pffftttt…." Kotori dan Eri mencoba menahan tawa.

"Oi, Oi, emang aneh ya kalo istri manggil suaminya 'sayang'?" Tanya Nico kepada Eri dan Kotori.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kalian sewaktu kuliah itu kerjaannya kan berantem terus, Ya aneh aja, 'kan?" Jelas Kotori sambil tertawa.

"Itu kan dulu. Sekarang udah beda, lah."

"Begitu, 'kah? Padahal aku masih sering melihat kalian berantem gak jelas." Timpal Kotori.

Nico hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Kotori. Karena memang betul kalau Nico sering berantem dengan suaminya bak anak SMA yang masih labil, walaupun itu hanya masalah sepele. Tapi, anehnya hubungan mereka tetap awet. Bahkan mereka sudah memiliki anak sekarang.

"Oh ya, Kotori, ngomong-ngomong mana calon suami-mu?" Eri bertanya.

"Umito- _kun_ bilang ada urusan sama keluarganya, waktu aku bangun pagi juga dia sudah gak ada di rumah." Jelas Kotori.

"Eh? Tunggu! Kalian tinggal serumah?" Tanya Nico kaget

" _Unn_ …" Kotori mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Kini giliran Eri bertanya.

"Emm… sekitar 1 bulan, deh. Pokoknya semenjak dia melamarku dan membicarakannya kepada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya, kita langsung tinggal bersama." Kotori tersenyum.

"Serius? Selama itu?" Eri dan Nico tercengang.

" _Unn_ …" Kotori mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Eri hanya bisa tepuk jidat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

" _Nee, Nee…_ kalian kan udah tinggal serumah selama satu bulan. Jadi, gimana? Kamu udah ngelakuin ' _itu_ ' belum?" Bisik Nico kepo.

Reflek Eri langsung menjitak Nico. "Bodoh! Itu privasi, tau!" Eri membentak.

" _I-Ittai_ …" Nico memegang kepalanya. "Gak apa-apa, 'kan? Kita kan temenan, iya, gak?" Nico menoleh ke arah Kotori.

Wajah Kotori memerah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Kalau itu sih belum." Jawab Kotori pelan.

Nico sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kotori. "Ah, gimana, sih? Udah tinggal bareng selama sebulan tapi masih belum ngelakuin ' _itu_ ' juga? Kamu itu harus lebih agresif, agres-"

Eri menyumpal mulut Nico dengan Roti. "Sudah cukup! Jangan dengarkan ocehan manusia ini, oke, Kotori?"

Kotori hanya menangguk tapi wajahnya masih merah. Mungkin pertanyaan Nico tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kotori.

Nico yang disumpal roti oleh Eri pun menjadi tersendak kemudian dia minum air dan mengatur nafasnya.

Nico menggebrak meja dan berdiri. "Woi, Russia, lu mau bunuh gue, ya?" Bentak Nico sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Eri.

"Hah? Abisnya pertanyaanmu dan saranmu itu udah kelewat batas!" Jawab Eri kalem.

Nico pun kembali duduk. "Ngobrol hal begituan sama jomblo mah gak akan nyambung. Mending lu cari calon aja, deh." Saran Nico kepada Eri.

Perkataan Nico sukses membuat Eri naik pitam. "Hah?! Apa maksudmu?! Mau berantem?!" Bentak Eri sambil menggebrak meja.

Nico kembali meenggebrak meja. "Gak takut!" Jawab Nico tak kalah sengit.

"Udah, udah, daripada ribut mending kita makan." Ucap Kotori sambil menenangkan kedua temannya tersebut.

Eri dan Nico pun menurut dan kembali duduk.

Mereka bertiga makan siang bersama, bernostalgia pada saat-saat masih kuliah dan membicarakan banyak hal. Tanpa disadari Eri dan Nico kembali akur, mungkin ini yang dinamakan persahabatan.

* * *

Disaat perjalanan pulang Kotori memperhatikan _wallpaper_ pada ponselnya, di ponsel tersebut terpampang Umito dan Kotori berfoto bersama saat wisuda. Dia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat Umito kembali ke Tokyo dan masa kuliah bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hari pertama disaat penerimaan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru di salah satu Universitas Tokyo. Kotori tengah istirahat sambil jalan-jalan di taman kota Tokyo. Ada kalanya dia masih memikirkan Umito dan berharap laki-laki bersurai biru gelap tersebut segera kembali.

"Umito- _kun_ …." Ucap Kotori lirih.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seorang pria yang bersin. Kotori yang penasaran celingukan mencari siapa orang yang bersin tersebut. Dan didapatinya seorang pria berambut biru gelap tengah duduk di bangku taman, sendirian. Kotori kaget setengah mati, dia diam sejenak saat melihat sosok laki-laki tersebut. Kemudian, dia berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Umito- _kun_!" Panggil Kotori terengah-engah.

Laki-laki itu menoleh. "Oh ya…-" Setelah melihat sosok yang memanggilnya dia sedikit kaget. "K-Kotori?! S-Sudah lama, ya?" Ucap Umito sambil mendekat kepada Kotori.

" _Unn_ …" Kotori mengangguk pelan.

"Gimana kabarmu? Kamu kuliah disini juga?" Tanya Umito.

"Kenapa?" Bukannya menjawab Kotori malah bertanya.

"Huh?"

Air mata Kotori mulai mengalir. "Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau kamu bakal pindah? Kenapa nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi? Kenapa kamu gak ngabarin aku selama ini?" Kotori mengeluarkan semua _unek-unek_ yang selama ini ia tahan.

"I-Itu… Maaf!" Umito gelagapan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut abu-abu tersebut. Hanya kata 'Maaf' yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Mereka berdua diam sejenak, suasana menjadi canggung.

Setelah mereka saling diam, tiba-tiba Kotori memeluk Umito dengan erat, seakan ia tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi dari dekapannya. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah, Umito merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya, mungkin Umito menyesal karena telah membuat gadis yang dicintainya menderita selama ini.

"Kenapa?" Kotori kembali berbicara dengan suaranya yang bergetar akibat menangis. "Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalau kamu menyukaiku?" Kotori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Umito hanya diam saja dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kotori.

" _Nee_ … Umito- _kun_ , kamu tau, pada saat aku menembak Kousaka- _kun_ aku di tolak. Jujur aku frustasi pada saat itu." Ucap Kotori.

Umito hanya diam dan mendengarkan Kotori.

"Kamu ingat? Dulu sewaktu kita masih kecil, disaat aku sedang merasa sedih kamu selalu ada untukku, menghiburku, dan tersenyum padaku. Tapi, saat aku membutuhkanmu yang aku temukan hanyalah sebuah surat darimu, kamu bilang kamu akan pindah ke Aomori, aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan saat itu. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada di tolak oleh Kousaka- _kun_. Sejak saat itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku itu hanya kamu, Umito- _kun_. Mungkin pada saat itu aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu." Ujar Kotori.

Umito kaget, Karena Kotori mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Wajah Umito memerah seketika.

Kotori pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Umito dan menatapnya.

"Umito- _kun_ , Apa cintamu kepadaku masih berlaku?" Tanya Kotori dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang sedikit bengkak akibat menangis.

Umito hanya menangguk pelan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat ini.

Melihat anggukan Umito, seketika Kotori langsung mencium bibir laki-laki bermanik _amber_ tersebut sambil memeluknya erat. Umito awalnya kaget, tapi tak lama setelah itu dia membalas pelukan Kotori.

Kotori menyudahi ciuman yang sudah berlangsung lumayan lama tersebut. Keduanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mungkin mereka kekurangan oksigen akibat ciuman tadi.

"Terima kasih, Kotori. Maaf untuk semuanya." Ucap Umito sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu!" Ujar Umito. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

" _Unn…_ Aku juga, terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Umito- _kun_." Ujar Kotori sambil kembali memeluk pangerannya.

FLASHBACK SELESAI

* * *

Malam hari, di kediaman Sonoda yang baru dimana Umito dan Kotori tinggal bersama. Kotori masih terpengaruhi oleh perkataan Nico siang tadi. Ia pikir memang aneh, mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama dan sekarang mereka tinggal bersama, terlebih pernikahan mereka sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Namun, mereka sama sekali belum melakukan hal ' _itu_ '.

Umito memasuki kamar ia berniat untuk tidur agar ia tidak mengantuk pada saat acara pernikahan besok. Setelah Umito memasuki kamar, Kotori terus memperhatikan Umito, lebih tepatnya adalah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Umito seketika.

"Gak, gak apa-apa." Jawab Kotori sambil duduk di kasur.

Umito duduk di sebelah Kotori. "Mendingan sekarang tidur. Soalnya besok kan hari yang kita tunggu-tunggu." Ucap Umito seraya mencium kening Kotori.

Wajah Kotori memerah. "Umm… Umito- _kun_?" Ciuman selamat tidurnya?" Pinta Kotori manja.

"Bukannya tadi udah?" Umito keherenan.

Jari telunjuk Kotori mengarah kebibirnya. "Di sini belum."

Umito pun langsung mencium bibir Kotori sekilas. "Selamat tidur, Kotori!" Ucap Umito sambil mengelus rambut Kotori.

Kotori yang merasa belum puas kemudian menarik Umito kedalam pelukannya dan membaringkan badan Umito. Tak cukup dengan itu, Kotori langsung mencium bibir Umito, sedikit liar karena dia menggunakan lidahnya. Umito pun membalas ciuman tersebut dan ia pun turut bermain dalam permainan lidah tersebut.

Sekitar 8 menit mereka berdua melakukan permainan lidah tersebut. Kotori melepaskan ciumannya lalu memeluk Umito sambil menindihnya dengan badannya.

"Ada apa, Kotori? Gak biasanya kamu kayak gini." Tanya Umito sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung gadis burung tersebut.

Kotori menggelengkan kepanya dan terus memeluk Umito dari atas.

Umito menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kita tidur. Besok kan hari special untuk kita berdua, oke?"

" _Unn_ …" Kotori mengangguk dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"K-Kotori? Bisa pindah?" Umito yang terlihat sesak karena ditindih oleh Kotori.

"Aku ingin tidur seperti begini. Sampai pagi!" Ucap Kotori sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi ini sesak!" Umito berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kotori selembut mungkin.

Kotori melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Umito dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang memelas.

" _Onegai_ …"

Bang. Kotori menggunakan kartu andalannya. Jika sudah memakai kata ini,bahkan Umito yang dulunya tegas dan sangat keras pun bisa luluh. Ini merupakan titik lemah Umito.

"B-Baiklah…" Umito menurut seperti dihipnotis.

Kotori yang kegirangan kemudian kembali memeluk Umito. Tak butuh waktu lama Kotori langsung pergi menuju dunia mimpi. Umito yang menyadari Kotori sudah terlelap kemudian mengelus rambutnya dan berniat untuk menyusulnya ke dunia mimpi.

" _Oyasumi_ , Kotori." Ucap Umito seraya memeluk wanitanya tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu.

Persiapan Umito sudah siap dia sudah mengenakan _Montsuki Haori Hakama_ untuk acara pernikahannya. Ia ditemani Miki yang merupakan suami dari Nico itu sedang menunggu mempelai perempuan yang sedang di rias oleh Eri dan Nico.

Selang beberapa waktu Kotori pun keluar dari ruangannya dia sudah menggunakan _Shiramuku_ lengkap dengan _Tsuni Kakushi_. Kedua mempelai melihat satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama terpesona.

"Oke, lihat bagaimana wanitamu?" Ucap Nico tersenyum.

"Y-Ya… Dia cantik…" Jawab Umito dengan wajah yang sudah merah.

Kotori yang mendengar pujian dari calon suaminya hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Baik, baik, kalau begitu kami bertiga keluar dulu, ya! Kami akan memberitahu kalian jika acara akan dimulai." Ucap Eri sambil pergi.

"Rileks, oke? Jangan tegang!" Nico nyengir. "Yuk, sayang kita keluar." Ucap Nico sambil merangkul lengan Miki.

" _Hai, Hai…_ " Jawab Miki menurut.

Dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua di dalam ruangan tersebut. Suasana menjadi canggung untuk mereka berdua.

"Kotori, Hari ini kamu cantik sekali!" Ucap Umito sambil menyentuh pipi Kotori.

Wajah Kotori yang sudah merah pun bertambah merah. " _Arigatou_. Umito- _kun_ juga hari ini sangat tampan." Ucapnya tersenyum manis. "Umito- _kun_ … Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku selama ini, aku sangat bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Kotori menitikan air mata.

Umito mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga, terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu." Ucap Umito lantang sambil menyeka air mata Kotori.

Mereka pun saling diam entah karena canggung atau gugup.

Tiba-tiba Umito mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kotori, Kotori yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Umito pun langsung melakukan hal yang sama.

 _Chu!_ Mereka pun berciuman mengenakan pakaian pernikahan mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Mereka merasa bahwa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

Nico membuka pintu. "Hey, acara akan dimulai sebaiknya kalian kel-" Ucapan Nico terpotong setelah ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam.

Eri juga melihatnya, namun dia hanya bengong saja melihat hal tersebut. Maklum jomblo.

Kotori dan Umito kaget sehingga mereka langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka tersebut. Wajah keduanya sangat merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Oke, oke, sekarang kalian berdua keluar acara akan dimulai! Kalian bisa melakukan hal ' _itu_ ' nanti malam, ngerti?!" Ucap Nico. "Eri, ayo keluar."

Eri masih bengong.

"Woi, kenapa bengong?"

"E-Eh T-Tidak bukan apa-apa!" Eri sedikit panik.

Nico nyengir. "Aha! Lu iri, 'kan? Ahahahaha… makanya cari calon biar bisa 'begituan' juga!" Ledek Nico.

Eri kesal dengan perkataan Nico. "Niiiccooooo!" Rasanya Eri ingin meledak sekarang juga.

Miki pun datang dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah! Malu diliatin orang!" Ucap Miki sambil menyeret mereka keluar. "Umito, Kotori, kalian juga keluarlah! Acara akan segera dimulai!" Teriak Miki.

Umito menghela nafas. "Baiklah! _Nee_ … Kotori, apa kamu bahagia?" Tanya laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kotori sambil tersenyum.

Umito mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo!"

Kotori menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Baik, _Anata_!"

* * *

*Beberapa tahun kemudian.

Di taman kota Tokyo, terdapat seorang anak kecil dia sedang bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya.

"Mama! Papa!" Panggil gadis kecil tersebut sambil melompat kearah Ayahnya.

Dengan sigap Ayah dari gadis tersebut menangkapna dan menggendongnya.

" _Nee, Nee,_ Inikan? Taman tempat kenangan Mama dan Papa."

"Benar." Jawab sang Ayah yang bernama Umito. "Disinilah Papa dan Mama kembali bertemu dan membuat sebuah janji penting." Jelasnya.

"Janji? Seperti apa?" Gadis itu sedikit kebingungan.

Sementara sang Ibu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anaknya tersebut.

" _Nee_ , _Anata_ , Apakah kamu bahagia sekarang?" Tanya sang istri yang bernama Kotori sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya mantap.

"Aku juga bahagia." Ucapnya seraya mencium pipi suaminya.

"Ah, aku juga mau cium Papa!" Gadis kecil tersebut mencium pipi Ayahnya.

Sang Ayah hanya tertawa kecil.

Kotori pun menyandarkan badannya pada Umito. "Kuharap semua orang juga akan bahagia."

"Seperti kita, 'kan?" Jawab Umito.

"Ya."

~fin~

* * *

Akhirnya! Setelah dilanda kesibukkan yang gak ada hentinya (Maklum kelas 12) akhirnya Sequel dari FF "My Selfish Desire" selesai juga. Bagi yang menunggu mohon maaf bila terlalu lama. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau baca FF saia. Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini garing atau sebagainya, dan mohon maaf juga bila banyak typo.

Ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari game Visual Novel Amagami.

Sekian dari saya semoga terhibur.

Xenotopia7


End file.
